freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fredbear's Family Diner
<<>> Not confirmed to be Fredbear's Stage 01 from FNaF 3 and the minigames from FNaF 4 aren't confirmed to take place in Fredbear's Family Diner. It's possible, maybe even likely, that Fredbear was adopted by Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. At the very least, we know that Fredbear is active while the toys exist. LivingTooBeDead (talk) 04:36, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :I agree. According to game theory (this is backed up by Phone Guy's phone calls in FNaF 3) that thismay actually be the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza location. The Ultimate Dude (talk) 18:39, July 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Indeed... I am sure that Phone Guy made those recorders in order to preventing the future employees from risking their life try to get Springtrap on them. FredCat 20:07, July 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, then we should add the template that notes that there are heavy amounts of speculation in the article. :::I think all info from Freddy's 3 and 4, speculation included, should just be removed, or it should be stated that it's been proven to be false. If the bite in FNaF 4 truly is the Bite of '87, there's no way Fredbear's Family Diner appears, as in FNaF 2, which takes place in '87, Phone Guy says Fredbear's has been closed for years. Cevan (talk) 15:13, August 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::Then this article is dead. Phone Guy most likely spoke from the script that someone wrote down to making it sound like the owner of Freddy's hated Fredbear's. FredCat 16:09, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Not Bite of 87's What we saw on FNaF4 could not be the bite of 87's. 1. FNaF2 was in 1987 and Golden Freddy was already all wreked and Springtrap sealed away with Purple Guy. 2. If what we saw was FFD, Phone Guy on FnaF2 said on a phone call that it was closed for years already, meaning it had to be years ago if it was FFD. 3. Phone Guy said the animatronics were allowed to walk on day until the bite of 87. He says on FNaF2 that the animatronics were allowed to walk on day and we don't see Fredbear and ST anywhere in FNaF2 (remember what I said on 1). 4. The TV on FNaF4 says "Fredbear & Friends 1983" and Scott himself said he does not put those Easter Eggs randomly. 5. Phone Guy said only the frontal lobe was lost, but we see the kid's entire head in the mouth. RuetheFox (talk) 19:09, September 5, 2015 (UTC)RuetheFox Okay. Why FFD possibly takes place at FNAF 3 and 4 if it's confriemd they take place and FNAF 4 pizzeria IS NOT Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. At the end of night 5 also Borther says "... want to give Fredbear a big kiss...". That's actually sort of what I mean. Phone Guy on FNaF2 (1987) said FFD was closed for YEARS, so it could not be 1987. also, the teaser for FNaF4 with the purple bow and tie did say "Property of Fr........................er" RuetheFox (talk) 22:09, September 5, 2015 (UTC)RuetheFox I suggest you turn this into a blog post that I may more easily refute it.The Ultimate Dude (talk) 08:20, September 6, 2015 (UTC) TUD, I actually put it on my Tumblr a few minutes ago. Does that work?It's here I don't know exactly how blog posts work, unless Tumblr is basically it. RuetheFox (talk) 14:19, September 6, 2015 (UTC)RuetheFox No, it doesn't However, I'll tell you how to make a blog post. Go to the main page (of FNAF wiki), scroll to the area that says "Blogs", click "create blog post' near the top blog, nad BAM, you can create a blog post. Then, just copy/paste your list into that blog post.The Ultimate Dude (talk) 03:38, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I just did. I kinda gave it a little more content though (my computer did not let me copy and paste). RuetheFox (talk) 14:20, September 7, 2015 (UTC)RuetheFox Good to hear! ;)The Ultimate Dude (talk) 03:01, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Not FredBears Family Diner ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *This is not fredbears family diner, it's fredbear and friends because if u see one of the minigames it shows on the TV fredbear and friends 1983. Also in the give cakes minigame that was Fredbear's Family Diner since it said on the top, Fredbear's family diner was only freddy. No other animatronics. (Dismantled Foxy The Pirate (New Account) (talk) 14:42, October 7, 2015 (UTC))Who have created this stupid theory called "FNAF 4 Takes place at Old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza"? Seriously 0 evidences and theory acceptable. I'm out. Confirmed to be Fredbear's Family Diner and I have proof that confirms itw I decided to put the end into this silly theory called "FNAF 4 minigames takes place at Old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" because of phone calls. Now about the proof. Springlocks belongs to Fazbear Entertainment BUT they located at Fredbear's Family Diner. FFD might be not owned but instead be part of Fazbear Inc. So let's see proof we that it's FFD in minigames. Proof that FNAF 4 minigames takes place at FFD. First of all, there is posters of Fredbear himself! And there is safe room that was manged by Phone Guy. Bassically outside we see park and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza never had park outside. Second of all the restaurant definatly don't have Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy animatronics, that leads to think it's FFD and final proof is that there is no white and black lines like in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. and at Fredbear's Family Diner there is no lines and posters of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. There is also no pirates cove, no Golden Foxy or Golden Chica. Fourth of all if you still don't believe me, Fredbear's Family Diner closed down and was never re-opened because of Bite of 87' and if it was Old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Freddy Fazbear's Pizza would shut down forever because of a bite. Proof that FNAF 4 (and FNAF 3 Show Stage 01) minigame takeas place at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza The phone calls says "Welcome as a performer night guard to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza..." what silly evidences. Okay so the old location that was manged on Night 1 and 2 had two springlocks right? Well what about older models? Phone Guy said they from previous location NOT Springlocks! Debunked. Successful believe however I don't saw anyone believed FNAF 4 minigames takes place at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza xD. K bye. Sorry for my Bad English. [[User:Dismantled Foxy The Pirate (New Account)|Dismantled Foxy The Pirate (New Account)] (talk) 09:09, October 27, 2015 (UTC)Dismantled Foxy The Pirate (New Account)] Breaker Room map irrelevant. The Breaker Room map appeared as a map of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental and there is no signification to show that this was a map of Fredbear's Family Diner, better yet related to Fredbear's. *Master Yakkorinio would like to know your location* (talk) 17:29, April 3, 2019 (UTC)